The Totem Human
by MBenz4268
Summary: Returning to Alola after a half-finished journey through Johto, Makoa Kalua returns to school. Along with his starter, a wise-cracking talking Lycanroc named Kato he tries to get through his new school life with his foreign classmates and eccentric teacher, all while trying to sort out his feelings for a girl that's larger than life. *Takes place after Ultra Sun and Moon*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there party people! MBenz here. I know I've kind of been cold in the writing business for a while and I know it seems crazy to write ANOTHER story when I have several unfinished stories but let me explain. As some of you probably know that I lived in Puerto Rico which got hit by both Hurricane Irma and Maria. Me and my family were fine thankfully and our house is still standing but we had no power or water for months (I hear things STILL aren't 100%). After my grandmother, who has dementia and Parkinson's, fell one night and had to go to the hospital my mom made the decision for me and her to relocate to the U.S. once she was able to travel. With me being mildly depressed about the situation, taking care of my grandma (which takes a lot of my time), writer's block among other things I just felt... burnt out honestly. I'm still not cancelling them, their just in a hiatus and this just felt easier to get out than my other stories at the moment. Why this story? Well I've just had this idea on my mind for YEARS. More on that in the bottom note.**

It was a peaceful sunny day in the Alola region, especially considering the chaos that happened months prior, both before and after the crowning of Alola's first Champion, Selene Mizuki. We begin at a two story house the regions capital of Hau'oli City on Melemele Island, in a bedroom on the second floor a fifteen year old boy with dark skin and a mop of curly chocolate brown hair was snoring in his bed.

 _ ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***_

As if on autopilot, the teen hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and continued his sleep as a Dusk Lycanroc shook his head from across the room and made his way over to his bed. The Wolf Pokemon grabbed the boy's arm by his teeth and pulled him out of bed startling him awake.

"Up and at 'em Makoa! We're wasting daylight!" The Dusk Lycanroc, believe it or not, spoke up.

"...Why did you feel it was necessary to drag me out of bed Kato?" The boy, now named Makoa, asked half asleep, completely unfased that the Lycanroc spoke human language.

"A deal I made with your dad. He told me if I caught you trying to sleep in on a school day to wake you up by any means in exchange for bacon!" Kato responded before adding smugly. "Be thankful I didn't use other methods, kid. Besides you also gotta take the little munchkins with you."

"Yeah yeah I'm getting up..." He said as he grabbed his Active clothes (think the beginning boy's clothes in Ultra Sun and Moon) and Z-Ring and headed to bathroom.

"Why are you complaining? It's only your second week and weren't you the one wanted to go back to school since we came back from Johto?"

"I'm still getting used to getting up earlier again, that's all." Makoa answered before starting to brush his teeth.

 **Later...**

Makoa, now all dressed, was eating his breakfast of waffles and eggs along with his 8 year old twin brother and sister Keoni and Maka.

They both had the same dark skin and curly brown hair as him, except Maka had it long enough to be done in tiny pigtails. Keoni wore a plain white shirt and purple shorts while Maka wore a bright yellow sleeveless dress.

Eating next to the table was Makoa's Pokemon team; Kato, a Toucannon, a Golisopod, a Shiinotic, An Alolan Raichu and a Kommo-o.

"A deal's a deal Kato, here's your bacon." Said an adult man with same looks as his children except he had black shoulder length hair he put bacon in the Lycanroc's bowl

"You're too good to me Akela!" Kato exclaimed as he dug into the bacon and pokechow.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if go to Kala'e Bay for a while after school?" Makoa asked looking up from his food.

His father Akela raised a brow in curiosity "Again? You've been going there a lot lately."

"Well it's a good spot for training my Pokemon." Makoa answered quickly.

"Can't you just train at the beach where we live practically next door to?" Keoni brought up.

"That beach is full people 24/7 and I don't wanna cause trouble, right guys?"

He got confirming cries from his Pokemon along with Kato wiggling his eyebrows almost suggestively at him, with Makoa gave him a glare that said 'shut up!'

Akela didn't seem to notice though. "Alright you can go but after you drop off the twins back here and don't stay out too long".

The teen gave off a big grin on his face "Thanks dad!"

 **...**

After breakfast and returning his Pokemon to their balls, Makoa and his siblings started to ride their father's Arcanine towards the Pokemon School. ***1**

They just entered the front gate when they saw Principal Samson Oak right by the entrance

"Whoa, Arcanine!" Makoa exclaimed as he pulled on the reins.

"Alola, Kalua family! Nice to see you all _Rapidash_ -ing off to school!" Principal Oak greeted.

Makoa rolled his eyes at the pun but kept his smile. "Alola to you too, Principal Oak! Had a good weekend?"

"I did as a matter of fact, thank you. But time sure does _Flygon_ when you're having fun doesn't it?"

"You might wanna ease on the puns Principal Oak, it's only the start of the day."

Everyone turned to a lady with short black hair and glasses wearing a plain white shirt, red scarf and khaki pants walking towards them accompanied by a Torracat.

"Hi Ms. Emily!" The twins exclaimed as they and their big brother got off Arcanine. They (and the rest of the school for that matter) call her by her first name because the younger kids she teached could never pronounce her last name and it stuck. "Hi Torracat!"

"Mmrow!" The Fire-type greeted as he got petted

"Hello Maka, Keoni~." She giggled as she took the kids hands. "No need to worry Makoa I'll take them straight to class while you get to yours I know Mrs. Reagan is waiting for you."

"Thanks Ms. Emily." He said as he thought back to his... eccentric classmates and teacher before turning back to the Ride Pokemon. "You can go home now Arcanine, see you in a few hours."

The Legendary Pokemon gave him one last lick before running off.

 _ ***DING-DONG! DING-DONG-DING!***_

And at that, school was in session.

 **...**

Makoa sat in his chair as he looked at the other five students in his class with Kato, now out of his Pokeball, sitting next to him. A little background info, all schools around the world are required to have classes for kids older than 10 for those that want to wait until they're older to start their journeys or those that have already but want to continue their studies.

Makoa was of the latter category, he already completed his Island Trials when he 11 (4 years before Alola got a League) and after working various odd jobs around the islands he traveled to the Johto region for to try the Gym Challenge with a... friend. But while it was fun experience and he doesn't regret it, he got too homesick and came back to Alola with only four Johto badges to his name, but to not be a burden he decided to go back to school to maybe find someway to find to contribute.

So now he he's here in one of the only two advanced classes in this school. It's been two weeks since he started and he couldn't help but feel... awkward. Why? Well, oddly enough, he was the only Alolan in this class, the rest of them are foreigners who decided to study abroad for one reason or another. Even the teacher was from another region.

First was a rather tall young man, with white skin with green eyes and blond hair that was short enough to only be shoulder length but long enough in the front to cover his left eye slightly. He a light green polo shirt with a darker green tie and black pants. By his side was an Absol wearing a red scarf with a Mega Stone tying it.

"So Makoa, what did you do this weekend?"

Makoa broke out of his thoughts and addressed said young who was in the row in front of him. "Oh... uh, not much. I helped my dad at the tourist stand, took care of my siblings, nothing too exciting."

"How about you, Stuart? I'm sure you did something interesting." Kato chimed in.

The blond, now named Stuart, looked at the Lycanroc funny for a moment before shaking it off. "Sorry, we've known each other for a week and I'm still not used to a talking Pokemon, I've heard of a talking Slowking in the Orange Islands and some species that can speak telepathically but it's still so fascina-"

"Kid focus. You're getting wordy again." The Rock-type interrupted.

Stuart blushed with embarrassment. "Ahh, sorry. Well I didn't really do much either, Absol and I just followed Kahuna Hala on his duties. I wanted to get a feel for what the Kahunas truly do for the islands after my time with Kahuna Nanu during the summer... didn't go so well."

"Sol." The Disaster Pokemon huffed.

"Yeah... Nanu's a jerk." Makoa remembered.

"Amen to that." Kato agreed.

 _'Stuart Jennings and Absol. From Rustboro City in the Hoenn Region. He considers himself and "anthropologist in training", not only studying human culture and Pokemon culture but also trying to see if and how one influences the other. Heard he spent a year studying in Sinnoh before coming here once he learned Alola was getting a league among other things, not to participate but to "study the imminent changes". Ever since he got here, girls fawn over him calling him "The Next Prince of the School since Ilima"._ Makoa thought to himself.

"Honestly, why did Ula Ula's guardian deity choose him in the first place? From what I heard he didn't even want the job and he even turned down the offer to be part of Alolan Elite Four in a heartbeat." Said a sophisticated feminine voice.

In the seat next to Stuart sat a pale girl in a black gothic lolita dress. Her lavender hair that went slightly passed her shoulders was done in tight curls, black ribbon-like headband over it, and her matching violet eyes looked critical.

"Meow~" Agreed a female Shiny Meowstic on her lap.

 _'Mylene Bellamy and Meowstic. From Lumiose City in the Kalos region. Heir to one of the biggest fasion labels in Kalos; her father being both designer and CEO and her mother being a model. All their clothing being in high demand in both Showcase and Contest circuits. Simply put: she's filthy rich. Since she's so recognizable in Kalos, she decided to take her advanced studies in Alola where family name is not so well-known, and to have inspirations for her own designs.'_

"M-Maybe the Tapu chose him for a reason we just can't see, M-Mylene..." Stammered another pale skin boy in the seat next to Mylene.

He was surprisingly short for a boy in their age group. With short, wavy sandy blond hair and large hazel eyes made him moe incarnate (which also made him popular with the girls). He wore a pink V-neck and beige pants.

"Syl!" The Shiny Sylveon at his feet barked in agreement.

"Bailey darling, don't be so quick to defend him." Mylene sighed.

 _Bailey Fontaine and Sylveon. Also from Lumiose City. Honestly... don't know much about him. Other than he's best friends with Mylene and the two are joined to the hip. Don't even know the reason he came to Alola besides following Mylene._

"I think he's gotta point, princess. I heard the guy faced those Ultra Beast things when they invaded months ago! That sound kickass!" Brought up a girl who sat behind Bailey. She had long, wild red hair with orange highlights done in a high ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt underneath a purple punk rock jacket with torn sleeves and cutoff jeans. She raised a fist in the air and it surprisingly caught fire. "I say if he could do that he probably earned the title! Right Heatmor?"

"Mooor!" Her Heatmor raised his claw in the air and licked his face with his fire tongue.

Bailey freaked out with the fire so close to him. "Aah! Be careful with that Arsyn!"

"Watch were you're waving that fire you ruffians!" Mylene glared daggers at the girl.

"Yeah yeah..." The girl said as she put out her flames.

 _Ashley "Arsyn" Jones and Heatmor. From Castelia City in the Unova region. A juvenile delinquent who's a Fire-type Poten. Not the best combo. At first she only got in trouble for vandalism and shoplifting until she, in her words "accidentally blasted a car with her fire", but I have feeling there's more to that story. After bailing her out of the detention center, her parents, again in her words, "dumped her on her uncle" here in Alola. Since she's to old for the trials, school was the only option._ **2***

"Try not to burn the school down will you." Said the final student in this class who sat next to Arsyn. "I don't think the teachers would appreciate it."

It was a girl with neon green hair that was short in the back but had long bubble-like braids in the front. She wore a long sleeved dark navy colored shirt and pants with bright electric yellow markings, dark sunglasses and a big sunhat. What stood out most about her was her blue skin and a Poipole giggling on her head.

 _Valonia Ventrii and her Poipole, Sticky. From Ultra Megalopolis. After the Ultra Beast incident and as soon as she became our first champion, one of the first things Champion Selene did was establish diplomatic ties with Ultra Megalopolis and it's people. Seriously, making diplomacy with ALIENS, no matter how human they looked, as soon as we got a League? Pretty big fricking deal! Anyway as a test run of sorts, there has been an exchange program in place to establish goodwill between us and the Megalo people and she volunteered to study here while some others from this "Recon Squad" learn about Pokemon training._ **3***

"Where is Mrs. Reagan anyway?" Stuart brought up.

Makoa stopped daydreaming to see that he was right, their teacher hadn't shown up and the bell rang ten minutes ago.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE! ACK!" An adult woman exclaimed before tripping and falling face first into the floor.

The whole class and their Pokemon winced at the sight of their teachers fall. A Lopunny came into the room not long after with an exasperated look on her face.

"Looop..."

"I'm okay!" Mrs. Reagan said as she got back up no worse for wear with a smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late kiddos! Had a crazy weekend with my wife! But I'll spare your innocent minds of the details~."

"Thank the Alpha..." Mylene muttered.

"I'd like to here the story Teach!" Kato said all too eagerly.

"Hush you." Makoa said to his partner before turning to his teacher. She had long wild dark blue hair that reached her waist and dark purple eyes behind thin rimmed glasses and wearing a burgundy pantsuit that was unbuttoned at the top, revealing some... cleavage.

 _Mrs. Reagan and Lopunny. From the Almia region I believe. I heard she only just got hired here at the start of the school year. While I'll admit she makes the lessons more fun and interesting but I still can't help but wonder how the heck this woman who at times acts like she's our age become a teacher in the first place. Not to mention with her she's in fantasies for almost every boy in this school, doesn't matter that she's lesbian and obviously happily married, given how she gushes over her wife every chance she gets._

Although... given how much in love his teacher is, he can't help but blush as he thought about a special someone he's seeing after school.

"Alright class, I may be late but we still work to do."

Makoa once again stopped daydreaming to turn to Mrs. Reagan.

"I know you've heard me do this speech on your first week here, but I'd like to stress it one last time. Some of you have already made your journeys or aren't the traditional traveling type and decided to continue your schooling." Mrs. Reagan started as she looked to her class with a warm smile. "But I'm here to tell you that that's okay and I hope I can teach you that every job in a community is important, even the unromantic ones. I also hope no matter where you end up in life you'll remember that.

Makoa couldn't help but feel that she was looking right at him when she said that.

 **Later that afternoon...**

 _ ***DING-DONG! DING-DONG-DING!***_

The school day was over and all the students came out the building. Makoa and Kato started looking for the twins when they found them, along with some other kids, playing with a Drampa. Nothing unusual, Drampas come to the school to play with the kids almost all the time, but Makoa knew this particular Drampa because of a X-shaped scar on his chest.

"Keoni! Maka! It's time to get home! Arcanine's probably waiting for us!" Makoa called out.

"Awww~! Can't we play a little longer, Makoa?" Maka whined.

"Maybe tomorrow you two, Dad's waiting for us."

"OK..." The two sighed as they broke away from the group as their big brother patted Drampa on the head.

When he saw the kids weren't looking he whispered. "Tell Penelope I'll come over soon."

Drampa nodded before saying goodbye to the other kids.

"Hey Makoa!"

He turned around to see Stuart, Valonia and their Pokemon walking towards them.

"Hey, what's up you two?" Kato called out.

"Valonia and I are going Mantine Surfing, would you like to come with us?" Stuart asked.

"Ew, water?! Blegh!"

"Kato! Be nice! Still, sorry guys but I gotta take my siblings home and I kinda already have plans afterwards"

Valonia looked a bit disappointed at the answer. "Oh... okay. Maybe some other time?"

Makoa nodded "Sure, no problem. See you guys tomorrow."

As the Kalua family left the elder's classmates, Kato fell behind while the twins ran ahead.

"Makoa, don't you think it's time already?" Kato asked.

"About what?" his trainer asked back.

"You hanging out with the others, I mean. You can't always be there for your younger siblings. Plus, just because I said I hate water doesn't mean you should prevent yourself from going on my account."

"Oh that? It's fine, Kato. Besides... Compared to them, I'm just... plain. There's no way someone like me should be hanging out with them."

"Yeah. You're a plain guy, all right. A plain guy with a talking Pokemon," Kato retorted. "You're just shy."

"I am not!"

 **Later...**

"Wow, so you're gonna compete for your fourth ribbon Loika?" Maka asked the dark skinned young woman on the video phone.

"You got it! Sorry I couldn't call on your first day of school, I was still on the road and just got here last night."

"At least you didn't get eaten by an Ursaring Big Sis!" Keoni chimed.

"Eww, Keoni! That's gross!" Maka sticked her tongue out.

"Hey you don't have to worry about it. I got Hemlock protecting me! Right buddy?" Loika said turning to the Decidueye behind her.

"Koo!" Hemlock responded with a salute.

Then Loika noticed Makoa looking a bit anxious as she looked to her youngest siblings. "Hey squirts can you let me Makoa talk in private? We need to have a grown up discussion."

The twins looked at their elder sister in... horror?

"A-Are you guys gonna have 'The Talk' like Dad did for us last month?" Keoni stammered.

Loika got a devious look in her eyes. "Yep but this is 'The Advanced Talk' where we get to the REAL nitty-gritty in excruciating detail!"

"NO!"

The twins practically bolted out of the living room and ran outside where their dad was

Kato howled a laugh at that scene. "That was a good one, Loika!"

"Thanks! Now that they're gone, let's talk Makoa." She said starting to get serious. "You've been acting fidgety since I called and every once in a while you keep checking the clock above the phone at home. Why are you in such a rush? Don't you miss your big sister?"

"Well... I... You see..."

"Makoa's got a lady friend!"

"KATO!" Makoa exclaimed as he blushed as red as a Tamato Berry.

"What she's gonna get it out of ya eventually! I'm just moving it along quicker plus you gotta at least tell-"

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" Loika squealed with tears in her eyes. "OH MY BABY BROTHER'S GROWING UP!"

Makoa looked at her in irritation. "First of all you're only three years older than me. Secondly don't act so surprised, I've dated before! And thirdly, she's not my girlfriend! We haven't even thought about that yet!"

"But you haven't denied her existence!"

Makoa stays silent.

"Sooo... what's this lucky girl's name~?"

"...Penelope. O-Or Penn as I call her" Makoa admitted.

"Aww~! You have a pet name for her? Are you sure you guys aren't serious yet?" Loika questioned.

Her younger brother blushed before stammering. "Y-Yes, I'm sure."

"But I still don't get why you're hiding her from people, Makoa. From the look written all over your face, you're head over heels for this Penn girl!"

"S-She's rather... new to the area so she's a bit shy when meeting new people. It was just luck we found each other and just... clicked, I guess."

Loika raised a brow for a moment. "She's from out of town?"

That's one way of putting it... Makoa thought before answering. "Out of region actually. Sinnoh specifically."

"Well don't beat around the bush little bro, tell me more!"

Makoa mentally groaned.

 **Later on Route 2...**

"I still can't believe you made me tell Loika about Penn, Kato!" Makoa complained as he and his Lycanroc went up the road.

"It's not like we told her everything. Besides, like I said it's gonna come out sooner or later! I know we promised Penn to keep her secret but how much longer are we gonna keep this up? Tapu Koko maybe helping us hide her but I bet someday he'll do something to mess with us for grins and giggles." Kato responded seriously.

Makoa sighed, as much as he didn't want to admit it Kato made an excellent point. But he didn't dwell on that any longer because a familiar Drampa was waiting right in between the trees and made a few growling noises at them.

"He's asking what took us so long?" Kato translated.

"Sorry we're late Drampa, my older sister called from Sinnoh and she kinda held us up." Makoa explained.

After a satisfied grunt, Drampa allowed the two of them on his back and the three of them flown off into the sky.

After a while they arrived at Kala'e Bay, more specifically, the cave's entrance. The three of them walked inside the cave for ten minutes until a Pokemon you wouldn't expect to see in a cave: a Roserade. But not an ordinary Roserade, while the typical member of it's species are just shy of 3 feet tall this one was bordering on 9 feet, essentially making it a Totem Pokemon.

And not a particularly happy one.

"Oh great... the thorn bush is peeved." Kato commented.

"Look Roserade, can we talk this over?" Makoa pleaded without knowing a large figure grabbing him from behind. "Yaa!"

"Surprise!" Said the large figure that grabbed him in a feminine, pulling him into a hug. "You kept me waiting too long! I was worried you weren't gonna show up!"

Makoa turned to the girl who grabbed him in elation. She was fair skinned with long black hair reaching her waist and bright blue eyes but the most stunning this about her was that she was tall. Really tall. Like 15 feet tall! Wearing nothing but sails from boats as makeshift clothing.

He tried hard not to blush.

"Sorry about that Penn. Loika called me as soon as I got home."

"You're big sister? Then there's no need to apologize, from what you told me about her it's great that you guys talked again!" Penelope assured.

"Thanks." Makoa said before sighing. "I gotta tell you though, Kato made me tell Loika about you."

The giantess froze from her cuddling session and gave a flat. "...What?"

"Rose?!" The Grass/Poison type glared daggers at Kato.

"Don't blame me! Makoa made it too obvious that he was in a rush to get here and that girls got a mind dirtier than a Salazzle!" Kato barked back at Roserade with his eyes turning red. Drampa got between to prevent a fight from escalating.

"Makoa... should I worried? Am I gonna be...?" Penelope asked softly before Makoa interrupted by climbing up to her face and looking her in the eyes.

"No. She just knows about you as a person, not that you're a giant. I made sure of it."

She was silent for a moment. "...Does she like me?"

"It looked like it!" Makoa answered before blushing again. "S-She even thought we were... dating."

Now it was Penelope's turn to blush. "Wait what?!"

"Blame Kato!"

"What? It's not my fault you two are so lovey-dovey at each other like you were both hit by a pair of Attract," the talking Lycanroc defended and teased.

"We do not!" Both Makoa and Penelope denied.

"The way you two denied that in unison with those blushes on your faces says otherwise~ And let's not forget that little hug earlier."

This made them both blush even harder. "Kato!" Makoa shouted, jumping out of Penn's arms and started chasing his talking Lycanroc who was running from his trainer. "Get back here!"

"You can't deny it forever!" the Rock-type laughed.

As Roserade shook her head at the scene happening before her, Penelope couldn't help but giggle at the two of them. It's only been a few months since they met but Makoa has really become her pillar ever since she and her Roserade came to Alola, somehow much taller than they should be. Sure, she did kind of freaked him out when they met but thankfully Tapu Koko stopped Roserade from pummeling Kato too hard when she got too protective.

After everyone finally calmed down, they sat and talked, although Penn and Roserade had no memory on how they turned giant or how they got all the way to Alola from Sinnoh. While Makoa had no answers to her problems, he promised to keep her company by always visiting her; they couldn't do a lot due to both her size and the location, but they managed.

After Makoa finally caught his Dusk Lycanroc and started putting him in a (friendly) headlock, the giantess still couldn't help but blush.

 _'Oh Arceus... I think I AM falling for him...'_

Unbeknownst to her Makoa was watching her giggle at his and Kato's antics and started to blush as well

 _'Oh Tapu... I think I AM falling for her...'_

 **1* This is going to be kinda like the anime where they're more kinds of Ride Pokemon besides the ones in the games and they can be owned by individual people.**

 **2* If your wondering what a Poten is, it's a headcanon of mine that describes people with Pokemon abilities. Psychics and Aura Guardians count but I feel that they are also Potens of other types, some more common than others.**

 **3* Since the Ultra Recon Squad are all named after algae same goes for Valonia. She's named after valonia ventricosa also known as bubble algae, which what her hair looks like. Google it.**

 **Here's the backstory to this story (heh...). Well to be honest I've had this giant fascination for years but had the idea of a "giantess in Pokemon" story around the same time as my Shrunken Trainer story (keep in mind Gen 7 wasn't out yet) but while the latter managed to become reality the former fell apart before I even starting writing it because the starting idea was just too convoluted to work and the story changed a handful of times but then Pokemon Sun and Moon came out with their Totem Pokemon concept, it gave me a semi-believable excuse to use it. By the way this chapter is really more to establish some of the characters which is why nothing much happens.**

 **Do you like what I have so far? Should I continue with this plot bunny? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**

 **P.S. I personally recommend reading Kato's voice as Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch, who was kinda my inspiration for his character!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for you all! I hope you like it enough!**

The next day Makoa and his siblings were riding Arcanine to school when he saw a curious sight of Mrs. Reagan and her Lopunny right by the entrance with a small bus parked by entrance.

"Um... You two get to should get to class. Looks like I'm gonna be out here a bit longer." Makoa said as they got off of the Fire-type.

As the twins ran towards school and Arcanine back towards home, Makoa let Kato out of his Pokeball and they went towards the bus. He took notice that the rest of his classmates were outside as well.

"Hey Mrs. Reagan. What's with the bus?" He questioned.

"Glad you asked, kiddo! We're going on a little field trip today, it's part of today's lesson!" Mrs. Reagan answered eagerly.

"So where are we goin' Teach?" Arsyn asked.

"Melemele Meadow!"

 _M-Melemele Meadow?!_ That answer made Makoa's thoughts grind to a halt. Especially since the meadow is connected to Kala'e Bay thanks to the Seaward Cave... where Penelope was hiding.

 **Later...**

To say Makoa was nervous was an understatement, the bus wasn't at it's destination yet and he was sweating bullets. Especially with the conversation his classmates were currently having.

"Y' know I heard a rumor that there was a new Totem Pokemon hiding out in Melemele Meadow!" Arsyn spoke up from the seat in front of him.

"B-But I heard the only Totems on the island were a Raticate and a Gumshoos." Bailey mentioned.

Arsyn just shrugged "I don't know which Pokemon is but I heard it was neither of them. But no one could get a good look at it because it'll either hide out in a cave and chases anyone who gets to close to it with it's powerful attacks!"

"Fascinating..." Stuart spoke up.

"But just a couple days ago, I also heard from a trainer that some of it's moves were Magical Leaf and Power Whip!"

"Oh? A Grass-type then?" Mused Stuart.

"Let me guess, you're going to try to battle it?" Mylene rolled her eyes.

"Heck yeah!" The pyromancer exclaimed. "My Pokemon and I have the Type advantage, so beating it shouldn't be that hard!"

"I wouldn't be too confident." Valonia put her two cents in. "According to my research not every Pokemon battle is won with Type advantages."

 _They're definitely talking about Roserade..._ Makoa thought.

"Please. If it's a Grass-type, it's no match for any of my Fire-types. My Pokemon will burn it down!" Arsyn proudly claimed.

"The way you say that makes you sound a lot like a villain..." Mylene sighed with an anime sweat drop.

Those words only made Makoa more nervous, as he wondered if Penelope would be okay.

Noticing his trainer's increased panic, Kato had to think of a plan to give him some piece of mind. Then it came to him.

 _Not my greatest plan it's the best I got..._

 **...**

The bus had arrived at it's destination at Melemele Meadow's entrance when Mrs. Reagan put the bus to a stop and opened the door.

"Alright, class! Everybody off!"

As her class exited the bus, Mrs. Reagan couldn't help but notice Makoa looking incredibly fidgety.

"...Lop?" Her Lopunny voiced in concern for the boy.

Mrs. Reagan just sighed and shook her head as she followed her students. Even though she just started teaching this class, she was worried about Makoa, already noticing he had a sort of inferiority complex and always comparing himself to his classmates. But now something in her gut told her Makoa was nervous about something else.

 _I don't like to leave it as is but I got a lesson to teach..._ She thought as she faced her six students now at the meadow.

"Alright kids, let's get down to business. The reason why we're at Melemele Meadow today is for a little team building."

Suddenly an Alakazam teleported in front of them with crates full of flowers and some gardening tools. "Thank you Alakazam."

"Ala." The Psychic-type nodded as Mrs. Reagan returned him to his ball.

"We're going to garden?" Stuart asked as he stared at the items curiously.

"Yup! Just because you're doing something different from the typical trainer path doesn't mean you stop being caretakers of the world around you. And I don't know about you I find gardening to be a bit more fun when you have some hel- Something wrong Kato?"

The teacher stopped her explanation when she noticed said Dusk Lycanroc raising his paw like he was a student.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. R but can I use the little 'mons room?" Kato asked nonchalantly.

"Seriously? Now? Why didn't you go earlier?" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't have to go then."

"*Sigh* Fine, make it quick."

"Thanks!" Kato said as he went in another direction but not before turning to his trainer. "I'll be in the caves so don't bother me."

After giving a wink he ran off using Accelerock. While it was lost on everyone else, Makoa got the message loud and clear. He was going to Penelope and convince her to stay in the cave.

"As I was saying..." Mrs. Reagan said, regaining everyone's attention. "You and your Pokemon all will be planting some flowers around the meadow and you all will be working in pairs. Stuart and Mylene, you'll be the first pair."

Said students turned to each other seemingly satisfied with the decision.

"Ashley, your with Bailey."

At the statement Mylene turned to Arsyn with a death glare. "You do anything to Bailey, so help me..."

"Oh relax princess! It's not like I'm gonna eat him! Right Shorty?" Arsyn exclaimed wrapping an arm around said boy.

"U-Um... sure."

Mrs. Reagan ignored the antics and continued talking. "And finally Makoa and Valonia, you two will be working together."

The two of them turned to each other stiffly.

"I-I guess were... partners?" Makoa said awkwardly

Valonia returned the awkwardness "Yeah..."

 _Well, it can only go up from here..._ Mrs. Reagan thought flatly.

 **Meanwhile...**

Penelope was sitting in the deeper parts of the Seaward Cave having a small splashing contest with some Seel in the water to entertain herself when she heard rapid footsteps.

"Hey Penn!"

She quickly turned her head to see a certain Dusk Lycanroc running towards her.

"Kato? I thought you and Makoa would be at school around now." The giantess said in confusion.

"Technically, we still are. The teacher decided to take us on a field trip; Makoa and his _whole_ class are in the meadow right now!"

"What?!" Penn exclaimed in surprise.

"That's why I'm here! I gotta make sure you and Roserade stay here until it's time to go." Kato explained until he realized that the Grass/Poison type wasn't present. "Where is the thorn bush, anyway?"

Penelope suddenly paled. "Uh oh."

"Penn... What do mean by 'uh oh'?" Kato asked cautiously.

"Roserade just left to go the entrance to check if anyone was near the caves!"

"WHAT?!" The Rock-type exclaimed.

 _I was using Accelerock to get here quicker, did I miss her coming in?!"_ Kato thought. With how paranoid Roserade is... this could be a problem...

 **Back outside...**

Makoa and Valonia were planting flowers in their designated area but they still weren't exactly conversing with each other. But at the very least their Pokemon were having fun.

Sticky the Poipole was mucking around in the dirt having the time of his life, if the squeaking was anything to go by. Luckily Makoa's Alolan Raichu, Waffle, was keeping the little Ultra Beast from getting too distracted.

"More flowers Waffle!"

Waffle heard her trainer calling and gave a small salute. "Rai rai!"

The Raichu used Psychic to float some flowers over to the young trainers.

"Thanks!" Makoa said as he caught the flowers. Then they resumed working in silence until...

"Okay I can't take it anymore. What is up with you?"

He jumped to see Valonia looking pretty miffed.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Ever since school started you barely talked with the rest of the class! Even Mylene and have Bailey reached out more! Yesterday me and Stuart tried to hang out with you but you blew us off!" Valonia answered in exasperation. "Did we do anything to offend you in any way, somehow?"

"What? No! You guys didn't offend me! I really did have plans yesterday!" Makoa answered defensively.

"Okay, what's your excuse for the other days?" The Megalo girl retorted.

"W-Well... I..." He tried to defend himself but sighed after a few minutes. "On the first day of school, when we told to say something about ourselves, most of you guys have interesting reasons about why you came to Alola's Pokemon School and you all so sure on what you want to do. Me? After I finished my Island Challenge I just had a journey in Johto that I never finished because I got homesick and I came here because I _have no plan!_ "

Makoa had no clue why he decided to vent out his frustrations to anyone other than Kato and Penelope but he felt backed into a corner. "Compared to the rest of you guys... I'm a loser."

The silence afterwards seemed to go on forever until...

"Are you serious?!"

Makoa was stunned to see Valonia looked like a combination of shocked and irritated.

"You didn't want to hang out with us because _you thought you weren't good enough?!_ Do you really think we're that shallow? If you would've hung out with us outside of school hours you would've realized that."

"Uh... I..."

"Let's start with me, back on my planet I was on the honor role in my school but I wasn't exactly well liked in my class."

Makoa blinked. "Why not?"

"It was a military academy funded by the Ultra Recon Squad, my grandfather is an instructor and my father is an active member, both are expecting me to follow in their footsteps. Because of that everyone thought I was getting special treatment." Valonia answered bitterly.

"...Is that why you decided to come here? For the exchange program?"

"Yes and no..." After seeing his confused look, the Megalo elaborated. "My dad pulled strings to get me into the program, thinking about learning about our new allies would be good for me... My class hated me even more after that but since Sticky and I were going off planet, I didn't care."

"Bebebe..." Sticky whimpered a little as he nuzzled Valonia, who patted the Poipole on the head.

"I thought coming to Alola would be fresh start and by the way, you're not the only one who has no clue what they want to do. I don't want to join the Ultra Recon Squad but I still wanna find ways help Ultra Megalopolis, what exactly that is, I don't know. But there's no rush; I'm just happy to see _an actual sun_ just like those old stories from long ago." She elaborated with arms outstretched, basking in the sunlight (despite being covered in protective clothing).

"You see where I'm getting at?"

After hearing her story, Makoa felt pretty awful for judging Valonia for being more interesting than him, the fact she was from another world was the only reason she thought that of her specifically, when she has just as much insecurities as he did. Maybe even more for the amount of pressure her family puts on her to represent their planet.

 _I was probably reminding her of her old classmates who misjudged her... Damn..._

"I... I'm so sorry Valonia..." Makoa apologized. He knew it wasn't much but it was the only thing felt appropriate. "I didn't mean to feel like you were doing something wrong. I'm such a jerk..."

Valonia smiled a bit. "It's okay... I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. At least now I can tell we're both insecure messes! So... can we at least start over?"

"Bebe Beee!" Sticky nodded vigorously.

"Raichu!" Waffle began to pat him on the back in encouragement.

Makoa smiled as well as he put his hand out "Sure. Hi, I'm Makoa Kalua."

The blue skinned girl grinned wider at the universal greeting and shook his hand back. "Valonia Ventrii. But you can call me Val."

 **...**

Meanwhile, elsewhere by the cave, Arsyn and Bailey, and their Pokemon were both figuring our what flowers to plant and where to put them. Well, Bailey was. Arsyn was with Heatmor on a lookout.

"Um... You do know we have to plant these flowers, right?" he asked.

"I know, but I still want to try my luck with that new Totem Pokemon," she told him. "You think it will come out if I call it? They say it's a Roserade, right?"

"Well, yes... But still..."

Unknown to them, the Pokemon in question was watching them from the cave. And so to say, she was not pleased with what she saw. A pair of humans, neither who were Makoa, stood nearby. And not only that, but one of them wants to fight her. This angered the Grass-type Pokemon, who assumed that it meant Makoa betrayed them. No... He was never on their side to begin with.

"Roserade..." She practically growled.

Not wanting to let herself be seen, Roserade unleashed a Power Whip from within the cave at the two humans.

Sylveon sensed the attacks coming and quickly used a Reflect to summon a barrier and protect them from the attack. While the damage was reduced he was still sent flying from the attack.

"Veon!"

"Sylveon?!" Bailey gasped in shock and confusion as he caught his partner mid-flight.

Arsyn and Heatmor turned to the cave, where the source of the attack came from.

"Was that a Power Whip?!" the Poten asked.

"I-It was!" Bailey confirmed.

That response got Arsyn excited, as she made an assumption as to what Pokemon the attack came from. "That has to be that Totem! Heatmor! Fire Lash!"

"Mooor!" Heatmor did as told and attacked with his burning toungue.

Roserade quickly jumped out of the cave and avoided the attack, her Totem Aura flaring to life, following it up with a Magical Leaf.

"Deflect with Flame Burst!" Arsyn shouted. Heatmor went and unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth, which took form into a ball of fire and bursted, sending multiple streaks of flames at the Magical Leaf.

The two attacks collided and caused an explosion, one that got the attention of the other students and their teacher, as they all rushed to Arsyn and Bailey's location.

Once the smoke cleared, the two trainers were in awe at the size of the Roserade, thus confirming the rumors of it to be true.

"So there it is... The rumored Totem is a Roserade," Arsyn said in awe.

"Careful, Arsyn! That Roserade is also smart and fast!" Bailey warned.

"I hear you! All right, then how about this?! Use Slash!" Heatmor rushed after Roserade, who avoided each strike.

The Grass-type then leapt into the air and used a Dazzling Gleam attack, striking the Fire-type Pokemon hard and pushing it back.

"You okay, Heatmor?!" Arsyn asked. She noticed how annoyed her Pokemon seemed, and for good reason too.

"Heatmor! Heatmor Mor!" He ranted which his trainer seemed to get perfectly.

"Yeah, I know. Stomping Tantrum!" Heatmor gladly complied as he went to attack his opponent in frustration.

Unfortunately for them, the Roserade thought fast and used a Venoshock on the Anteater Pokemon, canceling out the attack.

"Heatmor!" Arsyn cried out.

It was then, majority of their class finally arrived at the scene.

"What is that?!" Stuart gasped.

"That looks like... a Roserade?!" Mrs. Reagan said. "But it looks a little big to be a Roserade!"

"Who cares?! They need help!" Mylene exclaimed. "Meowstic, use Psychic!"

"Meeoow!" Her shiny Pokemon did as commanded and used her Psychic attack at the Roserade. The move successfully landed and had a hold on the Bouquet Pokemon.

"Rose?!"

"Toss it away!" Meowstic then threw Roserade away from their friends.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?!" Stuart asked.

"W-We're fine!" Bailey answered.

"Thought you said you wouldn't let anything happen to him," Mylene mocked Arsyn.

"Ah shut it! That Roserade is tougher than you think!" she retorted.

Mrs. Reagan turned to the Totem Pokemon and saw truth in Arsyn's words. "Keep your guard up students! It's not over yet!"

"Rade..."

The rest of the class stood and saw Roserade standing, seemingly unfazed by the Psychic. And still looking peeved.

"That attack didn't do much?! But Poison-type Pokemon are weak against Psychic-types!" Mylene exclaimed.

"Goes to show what you know, hm~?" Arsyn mocked back, to her annoyance.

"In any case, I doubt this Pokemon will let us roam free now," Stuart said.

"He's right. We have to beat this Pokemon if we want to get out of here," their teacher said. "Lopunny, are you ready?!"

"Lopun!" the Normal-type nodded.

Roserade attacked them first with a Power Whip.

"Dodge that with High Jump Kick!" At her trainer's order, Lopunny leapt into the air, avoiding the attack, and came on down with a powerful kick. The kick landed and struck Roserade in the head.

The Bouquet Pokemon retaliated with a point-blank Magical Leaf, landing a critical hit and blasted her away.

"Lopunny!" Mrs. Reagan cried out in worry.

"We have to help out too, Absol!" Stuart said to his partner. "Use Psycho Cut!"

"Absol!" The Disaster Pokemon did as told and used her own Psychic-type move at the Totem Pokemon. Roserade used Power Whip to counter against the move and followed it up with a Dazzling Gleam.

"Quick! Use Detect!" At Stuart's call, Absol managed to avoid the attack in time and kept her distance from her opponent.

"Everyone, be careful with this Pokemon!" Mrs. Reagan warned. "Even for a Totem Pokemon, this one is extremely smart and experienced!"

"Right!" the students present nodded.

Just as they were about to start round 2, Makoa, Valonia, Waffle and Sticky arrived.

"What is that?! A Totem Roserade?!" the foreign trainer gasped.

The sight of the oversized Bouquet Pokemon made Makoa panic a bit.

 _'OH NO!'_ He thought.

"Guys! Wait! STOP!" he shouted, running straight into the battle.

His voice caught their attention, as they all turned to him.

"Makoa!" Mylene called out. "It's dangerous here without your Pokemon! Get that Lycanroc of yours here!"

"Wait, here me out first! That Roserade-" Before he could say any more, the big Pokemon in question found a new target in him, and began to attack him... with what seemed like a killing intent. Makoa was quick and fortunate enough to somehow avoid a Power Whip to the head. As if that wasn't enough, the Roserade kept chasing him with her Power Whip active, in which Makoa kept running away from and somehow avoided. With Waffle trying to block the Grass/Poison type's attacks with her Thunderbolts and Charge Beams.

"That Roserade is going after Makoa!" Bailey shouted in great worry for the boy.

"But why?!" Stuart asked.

"Is this the time for questions?!" Arsyn questioned them. "We have to help him!"

"But if we attack, we might risk hitting him!" Mylene told her.

"I don't care if you guys hit me, just save me!" Makoa shouted in desperation. To Roserade, he looked back and shouted, "And you! If you can just let me explain for even five seconds!"

The Bouquet Pokemon wasn't having any of it and fired some Magical Leaf at him. Makoa paled and screamed at the number of glowing leaves chasing after him and ran faster than before for cover.

"Meowstic! Use Psychic on those Magical Leaf!" Mylene ordered. Her Pokemon did as told and used her attack to stop the attack, much to Makoa's relief. However, that didn't stop Roserade from following up the attack with another Dazzling Gleam, as she charged through the controlled leaves to Makoa. The boy managed to avoid the attack again and resumed on running, only for Roserade to chase after him.

"The fact that that Totem Roserade is chasing him... I wonder if he knows it?" Stuart noticed.

"It does seem to have some kind of grudge against that guy," Arsyn also noted.

"I don't think this is the time to wonder about this now!" Bailey told them, worried for the poor boy.

On cue, Makoa tripped on a rock and fell. He turned and saw Roserade closing in on him.

"Raaai!" Waffle tried to focus her Psychic attack to protect her trainer on Roserade but said Pokemon swatted her away with another Power Whip and was about redirect the attack onto Makoa.

"Whoa! Wait! Please hear me out!" he cried out.

Luckily for him, that was when a miracle came in the form of Kato, intercepting Roserade's attack with a Counter **.** While he managed to knock the vine back at their attacker he took heavy damage himself.

"Right on time! Oww..." He quipped, out of breath.

"Kato! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Makoa cried out in joy.

"I know you are, kid." Kato answered smugly before turning his sight towards Roserade; his eyes turning red with anger. "Alright, thorn bush! You can stop with the constant attacking because it's not what it looks like!"

"Roserade Rose!" The Bouquet Pokemon refused to listen and readying another Power Whip. But as she raised her vine over her head...

" **STOP!** "

Roserade turned to see Penelope right behind her with her vine caught in her hand, shooting her both an angry and disappointed look.

And more importantly: out of the cave.

"Roserade?!"

"I cannot believe you Roserade! I get you're trying to protect me but that's no excuse for acting like THIS! Makoa and Kato didn't rat us out! He's on a surprise field trip with his class; he had no clue he was coming this early; you would've known if you would've just let him talk! And we've known Makoa long enough to know he wouldn't do anything to hurt us so _back off!_ " Penn chewed her starter out.

Roserade just grumbled at her trainer and retracted her vine; she didn't want to admit it but after hearing her words...she was right. The reason why is fuzzy in her mind but she just always felt the overwhelming urge to protect Penn from people who want to hurt her. And despite her trainer's...relationship with Makoa these past few months she still finds it hard to trust the boy.

With reluctance, Roserade stepped away and Penelope immediately got on her knees and pulled her friend into a hug.

While this was happening the entire class was gawking at the impossibility of a 15-foot tall girl showing up to save Makoa.

"Whoa... She's huge!" Valonia breathed in surprise. "I didn't think people in this world could grow that big!"

"That's because we don't..." Stuart said in awe.

"Makoa seems rather... friendly with her." Mylene pointed out, her mouth also gaping like a Magikarp's.

Mrs. Reagan, while as shocked as her students, also saw what Mylene pointed out. Makoa seemingly having no qualms with getting a cuddle session from this giant girl. Not only was it incredibly cute but it also answered several questions she's had regarding the boy.

"A-Are you okay Makoa? I'm so sorry if she managed to-!" The giantess stammered out.

"I'll live Penn, don't worry... I'm just glad you guys managed to stop this." Makoa assured, just melting into her embrace. _Why do I never get tired of her hugging me?_ A thought randomly appeared in his head.

"Raichu!"

Makoa turned to Waffle slowly floating towards them, a little beaten up but she was otherwise fine. "You okay there Waffle?"

"Rai." The Alolan Raichu gave a tired nod.

"M-Makoa... W-Who is this?" Arsyn uncharacteristically stammered.

"H-Hea..." Her Heatmor equally nervous.

Kato nudged the giantess' leg, getting her attention. "The jig is up you two."

"Raichu..." Waffle nodded in agreement.

Makoa sighed in defeat as Penn let him down and got in front of his class. "Everyone. This is my friend Penelope."

Said giantess waved shyly to the people below. "Um... hello..."

The rest of the class was silent; processing what was in front of them. Until the only adult among them broke the silence.

"So... this is what you've been doing all this time." Mrs. Reagan said cheekily.

Makoa and Kato looked at her in shock. "YOU KNEW?!"

"Well, not about _this_ specifically." Replied Mrs. Reagan, gesturing to Penelope and Roserade. "But I live on Route 2 and I noticed this Drampa suddenly land across the street hiding in the trees and then sometime later you two show up and the Drampa takes you both somewhere. I was concerned at first since you are my student, I even thought about asking what's going on but every time you come back from what I assume was here, you had this look of bliss on your face."

She stopped for moment as she looked wistful herself and blushed. "It reminded me of me and my wife when we first started dating, besides I doubted you were the type to cause trouble so I decided to leave you be while still keeping an eye on you. And let me say you two look adorable together~!"

Both Makoa and Penn blushed heavily while Kato laughed out loud.

"Bebeeee~!"

Everyone turned to see Sticky on Penelope's head playing with her hair.

"I see Sticky likes you!" Valonia said, being brave enough to approach and did the box version of the Alolan greeting. "Well... nice to meet you, I'm Valonia. And the rest are Stuart, Bailey, Mylene and Ashley."

"It's Arsyn!" The Fire-type Poten exclaimed.

"Don't try and sound tough now, we all could tell you were scared." Stuart said smugly.

Arsyn said nothing except huff.

While she giggled a bit from that banter, Penn bowed her head in shame "...I'm REALLY sorry about what happened earlier. Roserade can get really protective of me. Roserade, apologize."

While she crossed her arms, Roserade also bowed her head in apology too. "Roserade Rose..."

"Well, from what I can tell all this was caused by a misunderstanding. But it's good that you apologized anyway. So don't worry about it." Mrs. Reagan said.

"T-Thank you... Um..."

"Harper Reagan. I'm the teacher of this class. Pleased to meet you Penelope." She introduced as she stuck her hand out.

After a moment of confusion, Penn took her finger out to the teacher in an odd form of handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to them, up in the sky, Tapu Koko watched the scene from afar.

 _Well, whaddya know? This little secret is finally out. Kind of a bummer I didn't get to anything to cause it..._ The island deity thought, almost in disappointment. _Oh well, might as well get Ol' Hala._

As the Electric/Fairy type flew off, the class had to resume their task for the day, which now included cleaning up the meadow. Penelope and Roserade decided to help to apologize for all the trouble.

"Hey, Penelope?" Mrs. Reagan spoke up.

"Yes, ma'am? The giantess asked back.

"Ha! For starters, don't call me ma'am; I ain't old! Second of all, once were done here why don't you and your Roserade come back to the Pokemon School with us."

"HUH?!" Everyone present exclaimed.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep hiding in that cave any longer, once there I'll contact Kahuna Hala and maybe he can help you find a better place to live." The teacher explained.

"And I can make you a new outfit!" Mylene said with stars in her eyes.

"O-Oh, thank you. But I'm pretty sure it would be... more than difficult to make an outfit for me..."

"Darling, I insist. If I'm gonna be a respectable designer I must be able to take on a challenge and beauty like yours is wasted on on wearing sails." The gothic girl retorted.

"You won't regret it... She's amazing with clothes." Bailey added, with no stutter.

Penn started to look pensive. "It would be nice to get out of the cave... and some real clothes would be awesome but..."

"To get to the school we have to go _through_ the city and we don't wanna freak anybody out." Makoa finished her sentence.

Mrs. Reagan didn't look worried. In fact she grinned as she released her Alakazam from it's Pokeball.

"Did you forget Alakazam here knows Teleport. We can just warp her straight to the school!"

"Wait a minute, why did we even take a bus here if we could teleport?" Arsyn brought up.

"He was getting the supplies! Quit questioning me!" Mrs. Reagan retorted with a pout.

That made everyone laugh at their teachers expense. At that moment Penelope tapped on Makoa's shoulder to get his attention. "Your class is really nice, Makoa."

The brunette took a moment and looked at his class. After Valonia pouring her heart out about her problems and how they were trying to protect him from Roserade, he felt really shallow thinking they wouldn't want to get to know him no matter what his background is.

He's gotta make it up to them somehow.

"Yeah... they are."

 **Well there you have it! Credit goes to Coral the Leviathan for the battle scene!**

 **Not much to say other than asking if you like what you read? Anything you want to ask? Comment below and let me know!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all had a Happy Holidays! Finally got a Switch for Christmas (yes I'm late to the party, don't judge me)! It took me a while to finish this because I wanted to bet this right until I was satisfied. That and I have to take care of my grandmother and I get so exhausted mentally I'm to lazy to write. But I hope you like what I put down here.**

Penelope watched as Roserade as Mrs. Reagan's Alakazam seemed to be engrossed in conversation. Speaking of said teacher, she told her to wait at the meadow for another hour so the class can get back to the school to explain to the principle and contact the Kahuna, once that was done Alakazam will teleport them directly to the school.

All she hoped was no one will freak out and... maybe even help her.

"If all this works out, at least I'll get to see Makoa more often..." She said to herself with a blush.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back at the Pokemon School, the second "high school class" in the school was enjoying their free period in the courtyard; two students in particular were racing Tauros.

"Eat my dust Kini! This win is mine!" Said a young man with bushy orange hair, green eyes, pale sunburned skin and freckles across his fac wearing a beige tank top jean shorts and running shoes.

"Ha! Like that's gonna happen Dennis! If anything this win is _mine!_ " Retorted the girl, Kini. She was slightly overweight with tan skin, hazel eyes and brown hair done in braids wearing a green ruffled tank and pink skirt.

On the sidelines their Pokemon, a Passimian and a Hawlucha respectively, cheered for them in loud voice as another girl beside them just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"They're gonna get themselves hurt if they keep pushing those Tauros..." Said girl sighed to herself. She had shoulder length navy blue hair, red eyes and pale skin and wears what's best described as a suit (which seems out of place for a teenager). Beside her was a Golduck who patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Let them be Amaya-san. I am sure they will be careful." Said another boy wearing what could be described as traditional white robes and a large staw hat. He had short silver hair and bright yellow eyes that seemed almost unnatural and a Kartana floating by his head.

"Seiji's right. And if not I can always glue them back together." Another boy next to Seiji brought up. He had pale, black spiky hair, black eyes; wearing a black t-shirt with a white jacket over it and brown pants, with a Klink floating by his side.

"Don't encourage them Rio..." Amaya responded in disapproval.

"Awww, don't be such a sourpuss Amaya! Let them have their fun and besides didn't Seiji want to know what we do for fun on our world?" Chirped a girl beside Amaya as she snapped a picture with her camera. Tan skin, long pink hair died blond at the tips, baby blue eyes. Wears a hot pink blouse and white jeans with sandals and a puffy red hat.

"Chii!" A Mimikyu wearing a tiny fedora with the word "Press" on it perched on the girl's shoulder agreed.

"I don't think the other Kartenvoy or our teacher would appreciate those two being a bad influence, Audrey." She started to say before noticing a bus parked by the entrance with a certain group coming out. "Oh, looks like Class A is back..."

 **Later...**

After a good while Principal Oak announced that all students and teachers would wait at the front yard. With the exception of Class A and their teacher, everyone else was confused on what's going on, _especially_ since the principal said that Kahuna Hala was on his way.

"Makoa... Are we in trouble?" Maka asked worryingly, with Keoni looking just as nervous.

"No Maka, we're not in trouble. It's not like the whole school is trouble." Makoa comforted his little sister.

"The squirt's gotta point though, dude. What the heck's so important that the _Kahuna_ had to come here?" Dennis brought up.

"I can assure you it's nothing bad." Kato answered for his trainer. Makoa and Dennis were rivals of sorts during their island challenge five years ago, so they're familiar with each other.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Amaya asked in suspicion.

Makoa and the rest of his class became fidgety at the question until Bailey decided to speak up. "Well... it's really a 'show don't tell' sort of thing."

Any sort of chatter from them stopped when they saw a Tauros-drawn taxi pull up at the entrance and everyone (minus Principal Oak and Mrs. Reagan who were at the gate) gasped in shock at who was dropped off. Kahuna Hala wasn't the only one who came.

It was a girl around 11 or 12 years old wearing a sleeveless orange shirt with a white trim, as well as straps and red flowers along with an opening resembling flower petals, puffy white shorts, and black and white sandals. Her dark hair is long and braided and on her head, she wore a yellow pork-pie hat with a salmon pink flower in it.

Just about everyone in the school- no, everyone in Alola, knew who this was.

"No way..."

"Dude... Is that?"

"Holy crap, it's Selene Mizuki!"

"The Champion?! What's she doing here?!"

Makoa couldn't help but gape at the girl and he also couldn't help but feel stupid. _They live in the same town, OF COURSE Hala would bring her!_

"I suppose it would be natural for her to come since Selene told me the Kahunas _are_ mentoring her in her duties." Valonia brought up.

"Ah yes, the Mizukis are your host family for as long you're in Alola, right?" Stuart mentioned.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LIVING WITH THE CHAMPION?!" Everyone within earshot exclaimed.

"Well yeah, she offered her home for the program. I admit I don't know her all that _well,_ due to me being in school and she has her duties so..." The Megalo explained.

"It is true. I am staying with the Kahuna and his family for the program as well and I do see Selene-sama quite often." Seiji added.

After a moment of silence, Arsyn spoke up. "Welp, this just got escalated..."

Meanwhile at the entrance, Principal Oak and Mrs. Reagan were walking the Kahuna and Champion into the school grounds.

"Nice that you can join us today Kahuna Hala and you as well young Selene. I apologize if it is on such short notice." Principal Oak said.

"Not a problem at all Samson!" Hala assured. " Now I know you didn't request Selene to come specifically but I figured it would be beneficial for her to shadow me whenever I get the chance."

Selene bowed her head in respect. "I just hope I can help in anyway."

"Aww~! You're just as polite as when we first met at the start of your journey~!" Ms. Emily cooed.

"Well now that everyone is here..." Spoke up Class B's teacher Mr. Iosua; a large, muscular man with tan skin and dreadlocks, wearing a denim vest and pants coughed to regain attention. "What exactly does Mrs. Reagan want to show us that is so important to warrant our guests arrival?"

Mrs. Reagan checked her watch "Oh she should be here right about... now!"

Suddenly in the clearing, her Alakazam teleported in along with his two oversized guests. Roserade looked down in the surprised crowd with suspicion while Penelope looked really nervous but remained on her knees to appear less intimidating and started to smile and wave down to the people awkwardly

"...What the-?"

"Whoa!"

"Holy crap, a giant girl!"

"And a Totem Pokemon?!"

Many of the students and teachers (sans Class A) were shocked at the large person and Pokemon at their school. Well... most of them.

"Looks like someone's been drinking their milk..." Rio said nonchalantly as he petted his Klink.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT PHASED?!" Everyone in Class B shouted at him.

"Ahem!" Kahuna Hala cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now that I have your attention, I believe someone owes young Selene and I an explanation on what is happening here."

Makoa looked at two of the region's authority figures with nervousness until Mrs. Reagan leaned over to him.

"You should introduce her. She is you're... 'friend' after all." She whispered, but seemed to say the word "friend" like afterthought.

"She's got a point, kiddo." Kato agreed.

"O-Okay."

Makoa nervously stood between Penn and the crowd. He still felt incredibly anxious, especially when dealing with crowds, but he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned arond a saw Penn's fingers on his shoulder and gave him a comforting look that always seems to make him melt.

After taking a deep breath he spoke. "E-Everyone this is my friend Penelope and her partner Roserade. Kato and I found them a few months ago in the Seaward Cave. I didn't tell anyone because... I-I thought I could protect her; we didn't know what would happen if people found out."

"Hohoho~! I see why you brought me here!" Hala bellowed from the crowd. _And I can see why Tapu Koko insisted for me to come._

"Huh... All those times Tapu Koko carrying all that fruit these past few months suddenly make sense" Selene seemed to nod in understanding. She then stepped forward towards the giantess without hesitation.

"So... Penelope, was it?" Selene asked. "How did you... grow so much?"

"Well... truth be told, I don't really know myself," she answered. "I don't even know how I got to Alola. I'm pretty sure I'm from Sinnoh, but... I'm not sure where exactly. Last thing I remember was Roserade and I falling into the ocean. Once we got to shore we saw how much smaller everything was... And that's all I know."

"Rose." Roserade nodded in agreement.

The young champion nodded at the explanation; the gears in her mind already turning with possible theories.

"Well, that's quite the unusual predicament," Hala stated.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Seiji asked.

"We could try asking the Totem Pokemon of Alola," Rio suggested.

"Sure... When none of us can speak Pokemon," Amaya reminded him.

"But couldn't Mr. Iosua use his Psychic powers to translate them?"

"There's being a Psychic and being a Empath, Rio. Those are different things," said teacher told him.

"Um, hello?! Talking Pokemon right here!" Kato exclaimed almost indignantly.

"Oh yeah... Forgot about you." Rio blinked, making the Lycanroc pout.

"Anyway... I asked the Totem Gumshoos about this not long after we found them, he acknowledges that maybe Roserade got big the same way all totems did, they got bathed in Ultra Wormhole energy but he was stumped when I asked them if humans can get big."

"Oh, I see."

"Besides I was lucky to catch him when he was hunting outside the trial grounds. Raticate kinda hates my guts when I _may_ have eaten a Ratatta or two in his pack." The Lycanroc metions.

"Also I was still helping my dad with his job and I couldn't exactly find an excuse to go to the other island's for answers." Makoa explained further as he turned back to the giantess behind him. "Sorry Penn..."

She looked down at the boy in an understanding way. "It's okay..."

"What about the other Totem Pokemon? Maybe they have an idea what to do," Kini suggested.

"Hmm... That's a possibility," Hala said in thought. "I'll also have to speak to the other kahunas and island captains about our friend here. The more help we have, the better."

"Um..." Penelope spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "You guys are all taking this... strangely calm. Aren't you scared? I mean, Roserade and I are not at the very least in a normal size."

"You don't look scary!" one of the more younger kids exclaimed.

"Yeah, you look really nice!" another of the younger kids said.

"Here in Alola, we don't judge others by their looks, but by their actions. And of what we can see, you haven't really done anything to make us be afraid of you," Audrey told her. "Take Mimikyu for example. Under their rag is said to be their true face, one horrifying enough to kill someone just by looking at it. But, that doesn't mean they mean to do that to people. Not in battle or outside of it. Right, Mimikyu?"

"Chi chii," her Disguise Pokemon nodded.

"We'll try and figure out something to help you both get back to your normal size," Dennis assured.

Penelope was touched at how kind these people were, especially when they just met her.

"I'll contact my people from my world. Maybe they can look into your situation in more detail," Valonia said.

"I'll come with you," Selene insisted. "As the champion of Alola, it's my duty to help everyone in this region. Inhabitants and guests alike. Besides, it's been a while since I last saw Nebby. I want to see how he's been doing."

Valonia turned to Principal Oak. "Of course, I need permission first to go back."

"Now, now. Of course I'll allow your leave of Absol-ence," he poke-punned. "Especially since this is to Helioptile our guest."

The fact that an adult, and one who looks scarily similar to a certain Pokemon professor in Kanto, made such puns and did the same Pokemon expression as the Pokemon he punned, caught Penelope off guard.

"He does that all the time," Arsyn informed her. "You'll get used to it."

"Right..." she said.

Penelope felt something poking her and looked down to see Sticky by her side. Then, something else flew to her face and she looked and saw the Kartana floating in front of her.

"Kaaa?"

"Whoa! I've never seen these Pokemon before!" Penelope exclaimed in shock.

"Oh. Those two are Sticky the Poipole and Tanto the Kartana," Makoa introduced. "Their kinds are extremely rare, even here in Alola."

While Penelope was looking at the two Ultra Beasts in awe, Selene observed their actions around the giant of a girl. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw how the two were acting around her. Penn's story was already giving her an idea on what happened but two Ultra Beasts paying almost _too_ much attention to her came close to clinching it.

 _Oh crud... If she's what I think she is, this could be complicated..._

 **Later...**

"Son... I know you like tall girls but this is crazy!" Akela remarked with a laugh once he came to the school after the principal called him.

"Dad! It's not like that! Penn's just a friend." Makoa retorted as he and his father watched as said giant girl was playing with the little kids (including Makoa's siblings) and Drampa, who arrived not too long ago and was surprised to see Penelope and Roserade at the school, but was no less proud. Selene was watching everything unfold as her Rotom Dex took pictures for reference.

Kato rolled his eyes and grinned "Keep telling yourself that kid."

"Anyway, I'm not mad at you for keeping this a secret Makoa. I just wished you told me sooner so that I could help you." Akela assured his son.

"I'm sorry Dad. I was just trying to keep her safe but I guess I'm not good at it, huh?"

"Don't sell yourself short. You did your best; things just happen." Valonia said as she walked towards them.

"Speaking of which, are you sure you want to go back to Megalopolis?" Makoa asked concerning what she told him earlier today.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not exactly eager to go back. But Selene knows the head of the URS so it's most likely we'll go straight to him and if I'm lucky my dad will be on a mission and my grandad will be teaching a class so I'll only be gone for a day or two tops."

Akela couldn't help but raise a brow in concern. "It worries me that your going back home yet you don't want to see your family."

The blue skinned girl sighed. "Look I love my family, I just rather not deal with their questions right now."

"Sorry about this Val..." Makoa said guiltily.

"Hey, you've been on your own with this for a long time, me and the rest the class; heck the rest of the school is willing to help you and Penelope."

"Why does everyone forget I'm here?!" Kato shouted.

Makoa chuckled as he patted his Lycanroc's head. "I haven't forgotten about you pal."

"Um... Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to see a young girl coming into the school grounds. She was... rather short barely scraping the five foot mark; even Bailey was a little taller than she was, she was wearing a shrine maiden outfit, had long silky purple hair and brown eyes. She also had a Misdreavus floating beside her head.

"I'm looking for Harper Reagan. She called me from home to come here."

"She's our teacher." Mylene said walking over. "Are you a new student, perhaps?"

The girl sighed in annoyance. "For Pete's sake, why does everyone think I'm a kid?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Chie~! Glad you can make it, honey~!"

Mrs. Reagan suddenly popped out of nowhere to glomp the girl, now named Chie, which looked awfully funny looking considering the latter was almost half her height and her face was stuck in the former's ample cleavage.

"Kids, this adorable thing is my wife Chie~!" She said in a giddy tone as Chie escaped her death grip.

"EEEEHHHH?!"

 _THAT'S HER WIFE?!_ Was what several people thought in disbelief.

"You're legal right?" Arsyn blurted out.

"Hehehehe~!" The Misdreavus laughed at her trainers pain.

"I'm 30 years old, kid." Chie said bluntly, even taking out her ID as proof.

Kato gave an impressed whistle. "Wow, what moisturizer are you using?"

She must've been told about Kato, because Chie barely reacted to the Lycanroc talking and turned towards her wife. "Harper, is their any particular reason you wanted me over."

"Well honey, while I took my students on that trip I told you about we found a girl and her Roserade, they have no place to stay so I offered them to stay with us." Mrs. Reagan explained with Makoa looking at his teacher in surprise.

"That's awfully nice of you." Chie said before adding with a suspicious expression. "What's the catch?"

Her wife said nothing except point behind her. Chie finally looked to see the fifteen foot girl playing with the children. She then gave a large groan and exclaimed "I should've known that this was one of your crazy ideas!"

"Oh come on! Have I ever steered you wrong?" Mrs. Reagan said innocently.

"Not yet, you haven't." Chie said flatly; looking unamused.

Ignoring Chie's remark, Mrs. Reagan turned behind her. "Hey Penelope! Come over here for a minute!"

The young giantess heard her name being called and carefully stood up while Roserade stuck behind; the kids surrounding her looking up at her in awe as she walked away.

"Yes?"

Chie was stunned silent for two reasons. That a giantess exists right in front of her and the fact that said giantess was another teenager that was taller than her. But all thoughts ceased when her wife gathered attention.

"Penn, this is my wife Chie! We had a chat and we both agree you'll be staying with us until your little problem is solved." Mrs. Reagan embellished.

"That's your wife?!" Penn gasped, gawking at the two.

Chie's eye twitched at both statements. "First of all, I'm 30! Second of all, I _never_ agreed to anything Harper!"

"As I was saying, we would love to have you have you stay with us!" Mrs. Reagan said completely, ignoring her wife.

"Harper, you better be listening to me!" Chie exclaimed as she repeatedly punched (weakly) her side. Said teacher only picked her up and cuddled their cheeks together and gave onlookers a good laugh.

"These two are like something out of a romcom or when Makoa and Penn get together!" Kato laughed loudly.

"HEY!" Makoa exclaimed indignantly as the Lycanroc stuck his tongue out at him.

Penn didn't really laugh as she knealt down towards the couple and bowed her head. "I apologize if this was suddenly sprung on you ma'am. You don't have to agree to house me as I realize my size makes it difficult. I'm more than willing to work in exchange but if you still refuse I understand."

Chie gaped a bit on how polite this girl was being and how far she was willing to go to not be a burden. She could respect that at least and then turned to her wife who was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

 _Oh that was just not FAIR!_

Eventually she sighed and turned back to Penelope. "Well... from what I can tell you're actually smaller than an Onix... I suppose me and Harper can think of something..."

Both Penn and Makoa gasped at what she said. "R-Really?! You mean it?!"

"BUT! I do expect you to keep your word and pull your weight." Chie said.

"Y-Yes! You won't regret it! I promise!"

"I knew you'd come around honey~!" Mrs. Reagan cheered as she showered her diminutive wife with kisses.

"Gah! Harper!" Chie squirmed but otherwise didn't protest to the affection.

As the crowd got another laugh at the scene, Selene watched from a distance. While she was happy for one solution for this... predicament, she also couldn't help be slightly uneasy, considering her theories on where Penn came from.

 _Since those two are her temporary guardians I think it would be only fair to at least warn them... I just hope I'm wrong..._

 **I hope this is good enough. I decided to use this chapter to establish some of the characters I plan to have appear in this story. Like I said before this story is more of an experiment until I get the mojo to write my other stories again. That and I also want to see if this is good idea with the masses.**

 **Sooo... you like what you see? Anything you wanna ask me? Comment below and let me know!**

 **See ya! And Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while but here's another chapter of this story. Between taking care of my grandma and currently trying to find work I've been busy. But that's life, ya know? Although... after this I'll probably stop procrastinating and get to writing the last two chapters to Shrunken Trainer...**

"A Faller? " Mrs. Reagan questioned.

"Yeah, people who fell from Ultra Wormholes." Selene confirmed to the teacher and her spouse. "Because they emit the same energy as the wormholes, wayward Ultra Beasts mistake them for a way home and when they find out they aren't they tend to get... violent. "

"...How violent? " Chie asked in concern.

Selene's dead serious look have them the answer they need.

"O-Oh... "

Mrs. Reagan found the look... incredibly unsettling on a someone younger than her students. It gave her the reminder that she wasn't speaking to a mere child but to the Champion of Alola.

"I figured that was the case for Penelope when that Poipole and Kartana were so interested in her. I suppose only reason the reason they weren't hostile is because they were tamed. If they were wild this would be a different story."  
Selene paused to take a breath. "Normally I shouldn't be telling you this but since you are acting as Penelope's guardians I figured you should know what you're getting into."

Thank you Looker for giving me permission to do this... She thought.

"Are you trying to talk us out of it? You're not even sure if she even is a Faller." They teacher asked in suspicion .

"Not at all. Like I said I just felt it would be more responsible to tell you about a possible risk. Luckily their hasn't been an Ultra Beast attack in a good while but better to cover our bases. Whether you tell Penelope or not is up to you two..."

 **...**

Harper Reagan remembered the conversation with Selene before she left for Megalopolis with Valonia yesterday. She is currently watching Penn in her backyard with Makoa, Bailey and Mylene. The latter is measuring the giant girl so she can make her a proper outfit.

While outwardly she was happy, on the inside however she couldn't help but worry over what the Champion told her; since it was apparently still sensitive information she was contemplating if it was wise to tell her new charge of not.

I wonder if this is how my parents felt when they took me in... She couldn't help but think.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Are you sure this is not to much trouble Mylene?" Penelope asked as the girl (being levitated in the air by Meowstic's Psychic) used several measuring tapes on her body.

"Once again Penelope, it is no trouble at all! In fact I take your large stature as the challenge I've been hoping for!" Mylene said eagerly.

"Trust us! If there's anyone who can make clothes your size and make it look amazing it's Mylene!" Bailey chimed in.

Mylene looked up with a look of pride when she said that. "Yes! Women's clothes or mens, kids or adults, you can count on me to make them. I especially remember the many times I designed some amazing clothes for men and they were all so fabulous~! They were especially amazing on the person who wore them all~!"

This perked a bit of Penelope's interest. "Wow. Whoever this person is must be quite handsome if you really think so."

Unbeknownst to her and everyone else, Bailey glanced over to the side, suddenly finding the view outside to be more interesting than whatever Mylene was going to make for their new and big friend.

 _ **A few days later...**_

"Well it may be a while before we get any information, but Captain Phyco promised us he'll look into answers on Penelope's condition in between missions." Valonia explained to Makoa. In his goal to try and get to know his class and make up for how he acted at the start of school, he was starting to hang out with them more and this was that he invited one to his house. This was because he volunteered to help Valonia make up for missed work.

"Well there's no rush. I appreciate the help nonetheless. Let me just get my laptop and we'll join Penn in the back." Makoa responded as they went inside his house to see Kato on his laptop with a pencil in his mouth pressing the keys.

"Kato, what are you doing?" Makoa asked

"Nothing!" Kato said in a muffled voice.

He then went behind the Lycanroc looked at the screen with a flat expression. "You're in a chat room again pretending to be a woman are you?"

"I like the attention." Kato responded back matter of factly.

" I'm pretty this is what this planet calls 'Whiscashing' and isn't this usually frowned upon? " Valonia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it is." He said taking his laptop back.

"Mean!" Kato said with a mock pout. Sticky the Poipole just snickered at the whole exchange. "Quiet you."

"Makoa? Valonia? Is that you?" Called a voice in the back.

"Coming Penn! " Said boy called back.

 **...**

In the backyard of the Kalua Household Penelope was carefully holding a hose in her hands as she watered her Roserade, Makoa's Shiinotic Trippy and a Lurantis with the three Grass types thoroughly enjoying the shower. Not only that but Maka and Keoni were playing in the water alongside them in their swimsuits.

Am I doing it right Mr. Kalua?" The giantess asked the patriarch of the household as he brushed his Arcanine's fur.

"You're a natural at this, Penn. I think Lurantis is starting to warm up to you!" Akela remarked as he gestured to the normally shy Bloom Sickle Pokemon.

"Hey! We've arrived!" came Makoa's voice.

Penelope and Akela both looked and saw the boy and Valonia approaching the pair. Kato and Sticky broke away from their trainers after the latter pulled at the former's mane and the two began running around the yard.

"Makoa! Valonia! Hello," the giantess greeted.

"Hi, Penelope. How are you doing? I hope things are okay with you," Valonia greeted back.

"I'm actually managing quite well, thank you."

"That's great to hear," Makoa said in relief. "What were you doing?"

"I was giving the Grass-type Pokemon a nice shower. They all really like it."

"Like it? They love it," Akela corrected. "Like I said, you're a natural at this. You even got Lurantis to warm up to you, and she usually doesn't like anyone. Well, not that she hates or dislike others, but she's a real shy one."

Penelope felt quite embarrassed by the compliment, as a small blush formed on her face.

"Bonjour, everyone!"

Everyone turned to see Mylene, Bailey and their Shiny Pokemon on the other side of their gate, with Meowstic levitating a large box with Psychic. "Is it alright if we come in?"

Akela nodded. "I don't see why not, come on in! Can you open the door Lurantis?"

"Luuur!" Lurantis chirped as she opened the door for the two Kalosians and their two Shiny to enter the yard.

"Is that what I think it is, Mylene?" Makoa couldn't help but ask.

" If you're thinking 'is this Penelope's new outfit' than yes, yes it is! " Mylene said incredibly eager. "Meowstic, if you please?"

"Meow~! " The Constraint Pokemon nodded as she set down the box with her telekinesis.

Penn opened it to see a cerulean blue shirt with wavy teal patterns on the bottom and under it was some indigo shorts with an identical teal pattern around the legs, along with a few more articles of clothing and hair ties. All giant sized.

"M-Mylene this is... Amazing!" They giantess elated. "I didn't think you have this done so soon!"

" That's my Mylene for you! She's a genius when it comes to this! " Bailey gushed.

"Bailey darling, please! There's no need for flattery! It's all in a day's work! Now Penelope, please tell me if anything needs adjustments or I can make you some more."

Penn was surprised at her generosity. "On no! I couldn't -!"

Mylene just waved her off "Not another word, dear! Consider it a token of our new found friendship. For all of us."

Getting the message Makoa stepped forward and bowed his head " Mylene, again we can't thank you enough. "

"It's fine Makoa. I am a woman of my word after all." She said with pride before walking over and whispering in his ear. "I can make you some matching outfits if you two are ever on a date~."

The young man blushed furiously as his classmate gave him a teasing look.

"Bebebe!" Sticky shot between the two of them.

"Get back here you little twerp! " Kato shouted chasing the Poipole accidentally splashing a mud puddle... right into Meowstic.

"Meow?!"

Everyone turned to see Meowstic covered in mud.

"Oh dear..." Mylene breathed hitched.

"Syl..." Sylveon tried calm the feline Pokemon down but her eye was visibly twitching.

"MEEEOOOOWSTIIIIC!" She begins to screech and grabbed Kato and Sticky in a Psychic attack.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Kato blubbered fearfully .

"Bebebebebebebe!" Sticky squeaked frantically before both of them got massive pummeling by the cat Pokemon.

Everyone just looked at the scene in minor horror as Penn moved her hand in front of the twins.

"You kids probably shouldn't see this..." She said both mesmerized and scared.

"Aww!"

"No fair!"

The only ones who weren't scared was Roserade who was laughing hysterically and Trippy who was just staring blankly at everything.

"Shiiiii" Trippy breathed slowly. Lurantis, who was next to her just backed away from the Shiinotic while covering her eyes.

 _ **Two days later, at the Pokemon School...**_

"Alright kiddos! Settle down because I have good news for ya!" Mrs. Reagan addressed her class looking incredibly giddy.

"Amaya is on kitchen duty again?" Stuart asked innocently.

"Yes!"

"Awesome! Hope we're getting Omelette Rice again!" Arsyn bumped fists with Heatmor.

" But that's not the only good news! " Their teacher continued. "We're getting a new student today! And I think you know her quite well!

She then smirked at Makoa's direction "Especially one of you~!"

"Eh?" He voiced until he noticed the sunlight getting blocked by something large. "No way..."

"Yes way, Makoa! " Kato responded eagerly, his tail wagging.

Everyone looked outside to see Penelope and Roserade right outside and on their knees. The former wearing the clothes Mylene made with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello everyone." The giantess said as she bowed her head with a smile. " I hope you'll take care of me."

 **I hope you're all enjoying this little experiment of a story so far. Hope I'll see you guys in my other story...**

 **Like what you see? Anything you want ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


End file.
